With manually startable internal combustion engines, the operating person has to adjust the hand-choke as part of the starting procedure in order to get the necessary overrich mixture for the starting phase. After the motor has started, the choke has to be pulled out at the right point in time which can be problematic for the inexperienced user and often leads to the mixture becoming lean too quickly resulting in a standstill of the engine. Under unfavorable starting conditions, even for the experienced user, the starting of a two-cycle internal combustion engine by means of a rope-starter and hand-choke can be very problematic and can lead to difficult start attempts.